TMNT-Romeo And Juliet
by EarthGrl210
Summary: April, Casey, Irma and Karai get to go through the play of Romeo and Juliet in their English class-and so do the turtles and others that know them! Feel free to comment if you want me to write, continue writing, etc. with this. w Thanks for reading! P.S. : I'm kinda rough at summaries sometimes, but I'll edit this when I think that I can make it sound more appealing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: his was initially inspired by me having to read the play in English Class recently, but it was also inspired by this YouTube video that I love: watch?v=6VC8UXYz...This video helped me to discover who I would place where in the play. I just ADORE Benvolio, but I don't like Romeo too much, fore I see his love as more of an infatuation with Juliet that anything else... But I suppose that most romance starts with infatuation... Feel free to comment if you want me to write this, continue writing this, etc. with this or if you just really like it, don't like it, etc. ^w^ Thanks for reading!

 **Chapter One-A Class Assignment**

The teacher, a young African-American woman with black, curly hair, black eyes, a plain green shirt, khaki pants, brown flats, and a pearl necklace, pearl earrings, and a pearl bracelet, spoke quite excitedly and bubbly regarding the new unit that she was teaching her class.

Contrary to general and popular belief, most of the class was paying attention to the lesson.

One of these students was April O'Neil.

April was actually looking forward to this unit, despite how she originally felt at the beginning of her English class, when her teacher said that they would be covering this topic.

"Hey, April!" Someone sitting beside her said to her.

April turned to her left and saw a familiar face.

"Casey! Shh! Pay attention!" April whispered back, placing her right hand over her mouth to seem as if she wasn't talking to those around her.

"April, Casey Jones doesn't _need_ to-" Casey said confidently, but was cut off by the woman standing at the front of the classroom.

The woman loudly cleared her throat and stared directly at Casey.

"So, Mr. Jones, can you tell the class what I have just gotten through explaining to you all?" She said sternly.

"Sure thing, Ms. Karstoce. You were talking to us about that boring play from, like, what, a thousand years ago?" He responded, chuckling to himself.

Most of the students weren't impressed with that response, but the few that were congratulated Casey and gave him high-fives.

Ms. Karstoce cleared her throat once more, bringing a fair-amount of eye pairs back to the front of the class.

"Mr. Jones, Shakespeare's Romeo And Juliet is _much_ more than that!" She began.

"It is a play about how hate can destroy everything, how impulsiveness can be dangerous, how fate interacts within the world, and how elegant the Elizabethan Era is regarding its literature, among other things." She continued in a tone of awe.

A student raised their hand, and she called upon them.

"I was just wondering, Ms. Karstoce, what exactly are we going to do for this project? I mean, some of my other friends, who attend other schools now, tell me that they've worked on an essay, ultimately, but I was looking more forward towards the possibility of-" The girl asked, but was cut off by her teacher.

"Oh, yes, yes! I was just getting to that! Thank you, Ms.-" the teacher praised, but was cut off by the girl.

"Oh, no problem, Ms. Karstoce!" The girl said quickly, ready to move onto their assignment.

The rest of the class slowly began to turn their attention back towards their teacher as she, a little shocked, started to explain their new unit to them.

"Uh, erm. So, class, we are going to ... perform the play of Romeo and Juliet! But first, we will choose play roles, read the play, answer questions, do worksheets, and watch scenes from various versions of the play. This will allow us to prepare for the play and understand it more, for when its time to perform it! Now, do we have any volunteers for any parts in this play?" She finished in a still quite happy, but more calmed down mood.

The class murmured amongst themselves, and a couple of hands began to raise themselves, followed by outbursts from various students.

Just as this began, a knock was heard at the classroom door.

Ms. Karstoce walked over, from her spot towards the center of the classroom, and gently opened the door.

"Ah, Ms. Oroku. What a pleasure for you to _finally_ arrive to my classroom, hmm? You're _pretty_ late, if you ask me. This has been the THIRD time this week!" Ms. Karstoce said a little smugly, waiting for a response from the girl as she walked into class.

"Yah, sure, whatever!" The girl responded as she rolled her eyes and took her seat towards the back of the classroom.

"Well, since class is almost over with, and also because you feel as if that you can waltz on in here whenever you may please, you'll be spending today in detention!" Ms. Karstoce said angrily.

Most kids began to snicker and laugh, making comments amongst themselves.

"Yah, well, good luck with that, considering the fact that I'm not going! You can't make me and my father doesn't care!" The girl said back, now with a smirk upon her face.

Most of the class erupted in laughter. Those that didn't felt a few hints of pity.

"Oh, so, if you fail this class, then he won't care about that either?" Ms. Karstoce said, a little too sweetly, in fact.

The class went silent.

That question made the girl's eyes widen, but only slightly.

Ms. Karstoce was the only person to notice it, too.

"Oh, so, he _would_ , would he?" Ms. Karstoce asked as a grin began to appear on her face.

The girl didn't respond. She only gulped.

"Well, I know the _perfect_ task for you!" Ms. Karstoce said sweetly.

"Ms. O'Neil!" She asked, projecting her voice more towards whom she was speaking to.

"Oh, yes Ms. Karstoce?" April exclaimed nervously.

"Please tell Ms. Oroku what we are talking about! She shall play the lead female role within it!" Ms. Karstoce replied, earning a couple of glances and much murmur and laughter from the students.

"Yes, Ms. Karstoce!" April said seriously.

"Okay, good!" Ms. Karstoce said, now contempt.

As if on cue, the bell rang, as high-pitched and loud as ever.

"Okay, class, we will cover more information about this on Monday! Read Act One and answer your worksheet questions for it by then! You will turn in said worksheets as a test grade!" Ms. Karstoce said in a happier tone of voice.

The class hurried out of the classroom, some students complaining and groaning, while others were socializing about their weekend plans, despite their new edition of homework that they were going to do at the last minute.

Ms. Karstoce went back over to her desk.

"Oh, Ms. Oroku!" Ms. Karstoce called out.

The girl groaned, murmured some things to herself, and made her way over towards her teacher's desk.

"Here is your worksheet and your copy of the play. I am personally expecting you to know your way through the Act I of this play by Monday. Trust me, at the rate that _you're_ failing this class, you'll _need_ to!" Ms. Karstoce said firmly as she handed the copy of the entire play and a worksheet to her student.

The girl didn't say anything. She just turned took the papers, stuffed them in her bookbag, turned around, and headed out the classroom.

"Oh, by the way, Ms. Oroku..." Ms. Karstoce added, stopping the girl in her tracks.

"I AM going to be calling your father about this little quarrel that we just had. I just thought that I'd let you know, that's all." She finished, going through papers in her desk.

"Mmmhmm." was the girl's only response as she exited the classroom, carrying her bookbag on her back.

"Hey, Karai!" April called out to her.

She didn't answer back. She rushed right past April and the girl standing next to her.

"What's with _her_ , April?" The girl beside her said, sighing to herself.

"I don't know, Irma. I'll catch up with you later!" April told Irma as she began to run after Karai.

"But April! We were suppossed to hang out together...this...weekend!" Irma called after her, sighing and walking away down the hallway when she saw that her efforts were fruitless.

"Hey Irma, do you know where April went? We were suppossed to walk together, but I didn't see her." Casey asked her, confused as he walked up to her.

"Oh, you just missed her. Sorry. She ran after this other girl... Her name's Karai, or something like that. Well, I've got to go. If you manage to see her later, tell April that she needs to call me." Irma explained briefly.

She speed-walked off before Casey could as her anymore questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Karai dashed out of the school and down the sidewalk.

"Hey, Karai!" April called after her once more, now sprinting after her.

Karai still didn't respond. Instead, she sped up her pace.

"Oh, come on Karai!" April said angrily, running up a bit faster than her and then stopping directly in front of her.

"Ugh! Fine! What do you want, Princess?" Karai groaned in annoyance.

"It's April!" April snapped at her.

"Whatever!" Karai said, rolling her eyes and folding her arms.

"Look, Karai, about English-" April began, but was cut off by Karai.

"Shut up, April! I _don't_ care, _nor_ do I want to hear _anything_ that you have to say about it!" She snapped back and started to run off, but was stopped by April grabbing her arm.

"Ah! Let _go_ of me, O'Neil!" Karai said fiercely as she tried to pull away from her.

"But Karai-Gah!" April cried out in pain as she was elbowed in the stomach.

Karai yanked her arm out of April's grasp, and stood straight up.

She then turned around, as April was trying to get herself together, and punched April in the face.

April fell down, painfully hitting the ground.

"Next time I tell you to let go, O'Neil, you _ought_ to listen to me!" Karai told her angrily.

Karai then ran off, slipped into an alleywway, climbed the nearby fire escape, and ran across rooftops.

As April watched Karai disappear down the sidewalk, she began to get to her feet, groaning and mubling in and about the newfound pain that she had experienced.

"Well, so much for delivering a message!" April commented, noticing that Karai had left her bookbag.

April stared at Karai's bookbag, wondering what to do.

'I might as well take this... It's not like she's coming back for this anyway!' She thought as she grabbed the bookbag, fummbled with it a little, but eventually began to be able to carry it and did so until she got to where she always planned to go after school.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lair was filled with multiple noises.

From the meows of Ice-Cream Kitty to the yells and screams of Raph and Mikey.

"Hey, have you guys seen April lately?" Donnie asked his brothers as he sat down beside them.

"Sorry, Donnie, but I haven't." Leo responded.

"Nope." Raph replied.

"Me neither!" Mikey added.

Donnie stood up.

"Well, aren't ANY of you the _least_ bit worried?" He asked them nervously.

"Dude, it's okay! It's _April_! She's gonna be alright!" Mikey reassured his brother, standing up and placing his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"Yah, Donnie! I'm sure that April's just-" Leo began to say, but was cut off by a voice from someone who just entered The Lair.

"April?" Donnie exclaimed happily.

When he saw who it was, he said unhappily "Oh, it's just _you_." to them.

"Casey? Why are you here so early?" Raph asked him confusedly.

"The hockey team got let out early today. I came by to see if you all had seen April, and also just to drop by." Casey explained.

"Where _is_ she? She should've been here between fifteen minutes and forty-five minutes ago!" Donnie cried out in bewilderment.

"Just calm down, Donnie! Don't worry! I told you, April's-" Mikey said calmly, but was cut off by someone running into the Lair.

"April!" Everyone except her exclaimed.

"Hey, guys. Gah!" April said tiredly as Casey and Donnie ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Let me go you two! I'm hurt!" April yelped out in pain, letting go of Karai's book bag.

Casey and Donnie instantly let go of April and apologized to her.

She forgave them the moments that they did so.

"April, let's get you patched up in My Lab. Can you walk? What's wrong? What happened? What hurts? Are you alright" Donnie rapidly inquired of April, to which she just sighed and let him continue on asking his questions.

"You're tiring her out, man! Just let her sit down and breathe for a bit!" Raph said irritatingly.

Splinter, having heard a loud collection of noises from the other room, had came to investigate the matter.

"What is going on in here?" He asked loudly, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

He immediately noticed April's bruise on her cheek and asked her what had happened.

"It was Karai." April said angrily.

At this piece of news, eyes were either still onto April, or they floated onto Leo and eventually went back to April.

Leo put his head down, his eyes now staring at the floor.

"Well, what else happened, Red?" Casey asked, partially anxious and partially dreading the information to come.

April just sighed and continued.

"I was supposed to deliver her a message about her part in the school play. We're in English class together." April explained, to which she received a couple nods of understanding and kept going.

"She was late to class, like with ten minutes left to class, so she ended up having to be in the play. She got the lead female role in it and our teacher, Ms. Karstoce, asked me if I could tell her who she was playing, and I said that I would." April explained once more.

She looked around and noticed Casey laughing a little to himself.

"And what's so funny about that, Casey?" She inquired, annoyed.

"Oh, it was just at how Karai got the part!" Casey laughed a little more to himself.

Leo raised his eyebrows at this, looking in both Casey and April's direction as to a clue of how this occurred, but he got no answer as April continued explaining.

"Anyways, I tried to get Karai's attention as I saw her leave Ms. Karstoce's classroom, but she didn't seem to hear me." April sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"I doubt that it was _that_!" Leo murmured to himself.

"Wait, what was that, Leo?" April asked him, catching what he had said, even though everyone else didn't hear too much of it.

"Oh, it was nothing, April." Leo smirked.

After noticing the stares that he was getting from everyone, including his sensei, he got a little apprehensive, but cleared his throat and said "I-It was just that if you called out to Karai, and she was relatively close to you, that she would generally hear you. She was probably just ignoring you.".

"Oh, really, Mr. Know-It-All? Then how did I get this bruise and why is my stomach sore?" April snapped at him.

Mikey stepped in-between the two.

"Calm down, guys! Leo, just let April tell us what happened! Come on!" He said, pleading with the two.

There was a short pause, but Leo uttered "Fine!" and walked a couple steps away from April.

"Continue, April." Splinter said calmly.

"Thanks you, Sensei." April smiled as she continued her explanation.

"So, as I was saying, since Karai didn't seem to hear me, I ran off after her out of the school. As we were walking on the sidewalk, I tried to tell her what she needed to know, but she got mad at me and she still wasn't talking to me! I stepped in front of her to try and get her attention and then she told me that she didn't want to hear anything I had to say. I told her to wait and I grabbed her arm, but then she elbowed me in the stomach and punched me in the face, causing me to fall down and get hurt some more. She told me to listen to _her_ when _she_ told _me_ what to do and she ran off. I saw that she left her bookbag and deided to bring it with me." She finished, sighing heavily.

"Why'd you do that, April?" Donnie asked her curiously, walking up closer to her to take a better look at her bruise.

"Do what, Donnie?" She responded back, not sure what he was reffering to.

"Why'd you take her bookbag with you? I mean, she DID just hurt you and all! If she really cared for it, she'd have either not left it or she would've probably came back to get it!" He explained to ger, placing an arm on her shoulder.

"I...Honestly, Donnie, I have _no_ idea. I just couldn't leave it there for some reason." She said candorly.

"Red, are you alright?" Casey asked her, concerned.

"Yes, Casey. Aside from my sore stomach and bruised cheek, I'm fine!" She reassured him.

"I'm glad you're okay, April." Leo siad quietly, still upset but not enough to be hurtful at a time like this.

"Thanks, Leo." April smiled at him.

"C'mon April, let's go treat your bruise." Donnie said as he motioned for her to follow him.

"Hey, I wanna come!" Mikey piped up energetically.

"Sure thing, Mikey. You guys can come along too!" April said, smiling to herself as the group made their way towards Donnie's Lab.

"Leonardo, I need to speak with you for a moment." Splinter said sternly as he watched the group leave the room.

"Hai, Sensei." Leo mumbled as he began to follow Splinter into another room.


	4. Chapter 4

As Karai ran across the rooftops, she began to feel a sense of relief.

She got out her anger and was quite contempt...that is, until she reached her destination.

She remembered what Ms. Karstoce had told her, and got a little nervous about it.

But she pushed away the nervousness and entered her father's throne room.

She walked forwards a couple of feet and then promptly kneeled before him.

"Hello, father." Karai said calmly, trying to eliminate any sight of her worrying.

"Karai, your teacher has contacted me in regards to your behavior at school." Shredder said quite calmly.

"Oh. Well, what did she tell you?" Karai asked, bringing her eyes up to meet his with confidence.

"She told me that you were going to fail her class unless you did extremely well on this next unit." He replied, maintaining the calmness within his voice.

"Where is your book bag, Karai?" He added.

Her eyes widened when she realized that she didn't have it.

"I left it at school." She said quickly.

"Karai!" Shredder yelled out angrily.

Out of fear, she kneeled down lower to the ground.

"I refuse to tolerate this disobedience! You must complete every single thing that you get from your teacher! Do you understand?" Shredder demanded as he walked up to her.

The blades of his claws shot out immediately.

"Yes, father." Karai said seriously.

"Now, go to your room and work on your assignments! If you've finished enough, I'll consider letting you out on patrol." He said as walked back over to his throne.

By the time he sat back down, Karai was nowhere to be seen.


	5. Chapter 5

As the others went to Donnie's Lab, Leo and his sensei made their way to The Dojo.

Once there, they both went to the center of the room.

Splinter turned around to face his son.

"Leonardo, what was the meaning of this outburst of yours?" He asked, concerned.

Leo sighed and responded with the following phrase while folding his arms.

"Nothing Sensei... I mean, it's just that Karai... I mean, I know that she's our enemy and all, but I don't really think that the fight between her and April is really her fault!"

"Hmm... Are you sure Leonardo?" Splinter countered, to which Leo became confused.

"What do you mean, Sensei?" He asked.

"Leonardo, are you sure that that's why you are defending her? Are you sure that it's because you think that she's not responsible?" Splinter said, now possessing a small smile.

"Well, yes! Duh! Of course! What other reason would there be?" Leo said loudly, pacing around the room a bit.

Splinter looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly, Leo knew what his sensei was talking about.

A blush appeared upon Leo's face.

Splinter chuckled to himself, noticing that his son had understood what he meant. Before Leonardo could object to this, however, Splinter stopped him from doing so and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Leonardo, I know that you have feelings for her. I can tell. But you cannot let your emotions get in the way of what's wrong and what's right. You have to be able to distinguish these things!" Splinter explained to him.

"Hai, Sensei." Leonardo replied.

"Now, let us go see the others." Splinter smiled.

Leo simply nodded and followed his sensei to Donnie's Lab.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ouch!" April exclaimed in pain as she felt the sting of the warm water and soap touch her cheek.

"Don't worry April! It'll be over before you know it!" Donnie reassured her as he applied more antiseptic spray.

"Yah, sure! You say that _now_!" April replied through gritted teeth.

"Relax, April! You'll be _fine_! Right Raph?" Mikey chimed in, giving April a thumbs up as he looked towards him.

"Yah. Mikey's right...for once." He agreed, smirking at the last bit of his sentence.

"Hey!" Mikey said in objection.

"What? It's true!" Raph said confidently.

"Guys, I _really_ appreciate the fact that you're trying to help and all, but-" April started, but was cut off by the two who entered Donnie's Lab.

"Hey, guys. " Leo greeted them all, to which they all exchanged greetings of their own back.

"So, uh, what'd we miss?" He said after a couple of seconds, feeling a little awkward.

"Oh, not much Leo. I'm about to finish up cleaning April's wounds. I just need to apply some antiseptic spray, ointment, a bandage or two, and then check to see if anything else is wrong. I already gave April some pain medicine, so it should be kicking it right about now." Donnie explained as he walked around his lab, got more supplies, and sat back down beside April.

"Oh. Well, that's good." Leo smiled.

He moved more to the side and Splinter walked forward some.

"April, how do you feel?" Splinter asked her.

"Oh, I'm fine Sensei. I actually feel a bit better now." April replied, sighing a little.

"That's great Red!" Casey exclaimed happily, earning him a thumbs up from April.

"Do you think that you'll be able to go with us on patrol tonight?" Mikey asked her curiously.

"I'm afraid not, Michelangelo. April needs to stay here and rest." Splinter said before April could oppose such a notion.

A look of disappointment fell onto April's face.

"But Sensei, I can do this! I can go along with the guys! Come on! Give me a chance!" April said determinedly.

"April, I understand that you feel as if you are ready to go out on patrol, but you _need_ your rest." Splinter insisted.

"Sensei's right April. Besides, it'll be alright. I could stay with you here and keep you company if you'd like!" Donnie agreed happily.

April sighed and replied "Alright Sensei. Oh, and that's fine, Donnie. Could you go bring me my bookbag? I've got some homework to do." with a small smile appearing onto her face.

"Sure thing, April!" Donnie said as he walked out of his lab quickly.

"Well, we gotta get ready for patrol. We'll see you later April." Leo said as he and the others began to file out the door.

They said their various goodbyes, left out of Donnie's Lab, and prepared to head out.

After a couple of minutes, they were ready to depart and did so promptly.

Once they left, Splinter noticed something.

He went over to his son's lab.

"Donatello? April?" He asked them both, seeing them get packets of paper and worksheets out.

"Oh, yes Sensei?" April replied.

Donnie said something similar to that, to which Splinter decided to continue with his inquiry.

"Do you know where Karai's bookbag is?" He asked.

"Um, no Sensei, I don't. April, didn't you leave it where you came in here at?" Donnie said as he organized the various papers he found in April's bookbag.

"Uh, yah, Donnie, I'm pretty sure that I did. Why do you ask, Sensei?" April asked him.

After a short pause, he replied "Oh, nothing April. What play are you working on in class?".

"It's Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet! I've been actually waiting for this unit for a while now, but Karai already got the lead role in it." April answered, sounding a little upset.

"Hey, it's okay April! Why don't you play The Nurse's part? I can be Friar Laurence. Oh, don't worry! I've already read this play before, so I know what happens. But I won't give away ANY spoilers!" Donnie said optimistically in an effort to cheer her up.

"Alright Donnie. ... Let's get to work!" April sighed at first but then got more confident.

Feeling satisfied with the information that he'd gathered, Splinter told the two that he'd be back to check on them in a little while. He also reassured April that she'd do fine, to which she smiled greatly at.

He left the room with a smile on his face, fore he knew _exactly_ what had happened to the missing item.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This Chapter was partially inspired by a TMNT 2012 Comic that I read. It was from the story "Triple Date" within the comic. I added some more to Romeo's lines. The excerpt, which I marked with ( .50-51) was originally written "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." and was from Act 1 Scene 5. Website I Use For My Shakespeare Quotes: Copyright © 2015 by . Visit license for details. That's all. ENJOY!

As soon as she could, Karai slipped out of her father's throne room.

She just _hated_ when he acted like that! Well, technically, he acted like that every day, but still! When it was directed towards her, Karai would get angry, nervous, deceptive, and scared usually. But right now, she just needed to clear her head and find her book bag.

Karai ran across multiple rooftops, getting her anger out through running and jumping non-stop.

After a couple of minutes, she stood alone on top of a building beside her school.

"Hmm...Now where is it..." She said to herself as she tried to remember where she had lost her book bag.

She suddenly felt as if someone was watching her, but she couldn't tell who it was.

Out of nowhere, a throwing star flew at Karai.

She dodged it with ease.

When she looked towards the direction it came from, there was nothing there.

Puzzled at this, she took a closer look at the throwing star.

It was from the Hamato Clan! Not only that, but there was a note attached to it.

"Huh?" Karai questioned as she pulled the note away from the throwing star and read the now partially torn piece of paper inside of her head.

The note read as follows:

Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I hast always seen thy beauty! And I shall witness it yet again tonight! I've got your book bag. Meet me at 12. You know the place. See you soon!  
-HL.  
P.S.: How often do YOU talk to yourself? You're a hypocrite, but a cute one at that.

"HL?" Karai said confusedly.

It took her a couple of seconds, but she realized who they were.

She smirked at his attempt to be clever.

She made her way away from the school.

Leo, who was watching from behind a nearby building, wondered if his plan had worked.

When he saw Karai look around, he was sure that she's spotted him.

But when she didn't he sighed, partially out of disbelief and partially out of contempt.

Then he had a throwing star fly at him! Leo deflected it with ease.

He looked to see where Karai was, but she was gone.

He noticed that the throwing star was of Foot Clan origin. Plus, there was a note attached to it.

His face instantly lit up with happiness as he tore off the note in the hurry to read it.

Luckily, he could still read everything on it.

It read:

Hey there Leo! If you were trying to be clever, you failed miserably. We'll talk about _me_ later, but _you_ first.

See you at 12.

-OK.

P.S.: Don't get so excited over our little date that you forget to bring my book bag!

Leo was shocked and blushing from this.

He left the area grinning from ear to ear.

He couldn't wait for tonight. It was just a half hour away, but it felt like forever as he made his way to the Biarly Building.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: My quotes here are from Act 3 Scene 3 Lines 74 to 91. ( .74-91). That's all. Enjoy!

"Okay, let's see here... Aha! Here it is!" Donnie said triumphantly, lifting up the worksheets and packets.

"That's great. Donnie!" April said hastily.

"Now, where are my parts in the play?" She added, still sounding a bit sad.

"Oh, they're right here April! Let's see... You're in the play pretty much throughout it's entirety. I mean, you aren't in _every_ Scene, but you're a fairly prominent role in the play." Donnie explained to her, separating some papers from the others and setting them down on the table in front of him.

"Well, that's good." April sighed.

"Oh, here's a place! It's from Act 3 Scene 3. It's kinda brief, but we'll need more people to perform the rest of it." Donnie said, satisfied with what information he could provide.

"Okay, then." April agreed.

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask you! April, how far has your class gotten into this play? You're in Scenes from Act 1." Donnie added quickly.

"We _just_ started this Unit, Donnie!" April answered angrily, feeling as if he should've picked that fact up already.

"Can I be of any assistance?" Splinter asked, smiling as he walked into the room.

"Oh, hey Sensei! And, yah, sure! Hmm, let's see... You could be Old Montague! That's Romeo's father." Donnie responded cheerfully.

"What does my character do?" April asked impatiently.

"Well, April, The Nurse is like Juliet's advisor. Friar Laurence is the same to Romeo, but more fatherly in my opinion. So that means that you'll be helping Karai make decisions along the lines of this play." Donnie explained, still as jovial as ever.

"Oh. Well, I guess that's cool!" April commented, now a bit more enthusiatically.

"Yes, that's the spirit April!" Splinter praised her.

"Thanks Sensei!" April said happily.

Splinter turned towards his son.

"So, Donatello, shall we begin?" He asked, feeling quite pleased.

"Hai, Sensei! Here April. Read these lines from Act 1 Scene ... Uh, never mind. Why not we both read lines 74 to 91 of Scene 3?" Donnie nervously suggested, to which April agreed, a little confused.

"Sensei?" Donnie asked him.

"Yes, my son?" Splinter replied.

"Could you make sure that we're acting out our parts correctly?" Donnie inquired.

"Why certainly, my son!" Splinter chuckled, walking more into the lab.

"Okay, I'll start. Ahem." Donnie began, clearing his throat and taking a deep breath, holding one of the packets of paper in his hands.

"Hark how they knock!-Who's there?-Romeo, arise, thou wilt be taken.-Say a while!-Stand up; " Donnie said confidently.

"Oh, April, I almost forgot. I'm gonna need you to knock on the table to act as if you're knocking at a door." Donnie added almost instantly.

"Oh, okay Donnie!" April acknowledged, promptly tapping the table loudly.

"Run to my study.-By and by!- God's will, what simpleness is this?-I come, I come!" Donnie said still confident and poetic.

He hinted towards April, and she knocked once more, but more softly this time.

"Who knocks so hard? Whence come you? What's your will?" Donnie said, more energetically this time.

Donnie paused for a few seconds and then gave one of the other packets that he had to April.

"Okay, April, you ready?" Donnie asked.

"Uh, yah, sure! Okay, here I go!" She answered back, taking a single, deep breath before continuing.

"Let me come in, and you shall know my errant. I come from Lady Juliet." April said, at first a little nervous, but then more confident towards the end.

"Welcome then." Donnie said.

He nodded, tilting his head, letting April to know that she could continue onwards with her lines.

"O, holy friar, O, tell me, holy friar, where's my lady's lord? Where's Romeo?" April asked, putting a bit more emotion into her lines.

"There on the ground, with his own tears made drunk." Donnie replied, adding the feeling of disappointment to his tone of voice.

"O, he is even is my mistress' case, just in her case. O woeful sympathy! Piteous predicament! Even so lies she, blubb'ring and weeping, weeping and blubb'ring. Stand up, stand up, stand, and you be a man. For Juliet's sake, for her sake, rise and stand; why should you fall into so deep an O?" April said confidently, as if she were talking to Romeo herself.

"Okay, Donnie, I think that's it." She added a few seconds later, breathing in a huge sense of relief.

"Yep. I think you're right about that! Yep! Right after that, Romeo would start talking. So, Sensei, what did you think of our first attempt?" Donnie asked hopefully.

"I think that it was alright." Splinter said, smiling.

"Okay, great! Let's try that again, from the top! Are you ready April?" Donnie asked her enthusiastically.

"Yep!" April said excitedly.

The group proceded to do this, as well as work on April's homework assignments with her, more the next few hours or so.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm sorry if this turns out horribly! I spent _all day_ working on this! XC I had to wait a while so I lost most of my inspiration... But I hope you enjoy this! Don't forget to comment if you wish to! :D :) Now, onto the story!

Leo was sitting on the edge of the Biarly Building, waiting for Karai to show up.

Yah, sure, now it was 15 minutes till 12, but Leo couldn't wait any longer to get over there.

Leo was sitting on the edge of the Biarly Building, waiting for Karai to show up.

Yah, sure, now it was 15 minutes till 12, but Leo couldn't wait any longer to get over there.

He wondered what he should say to Karai when she arrived.

He wanted it to be something clever. Something that would impress her, perhaps.

He sighed, not being able to come up with anything he thought that she might like.

A voice drew him out of his thoughts.

"Hello, Leonardo." it said to him, its owner appearing on the opposite edge of the building.

"Karai?" Leo exclaimed shockingly.

"Who else would it be?" She said, smirking at him.

"True." Leo commented.

"So, uh, Karai.." Leo began nervously.

"Yes, Leo?" She replied, the smirk growing bigger upon her face.

"W-Well, uh.." He stuttered once more.

"Leo, I don't have _all_ day, y'know! C'mon! Just tell me what's on your mind!" Karai coaxed, placing a hand on her hip and walking closer towards him.

"Oh, well, uh, okay." He agreed.

Leo took a deep breath and continued.

"Karai?" He asked her seriously.

"Yes, Leonardo?" She responded, now having a smile on her face.

"You got my note, right?" He asked her quietly.

Rather than tease him on this, she thought of a clever counter to answer his question.

"Do you have my book bag?" She asked him, stepping a little closer to him.

Leo smiled, knowing that his plan had worked.

"Karai, do you want to practice with me?" He asked her hopefully.

"Huh?" Karai questioned, taken aback by his offer.

"You're working on Romeo and Juliet in your English class, right? We saw April today and we all talked and.." Leo began to explain, but was cut off by Karai.

" _Oh_ , so _that's_ why you..." She murmured, placing a hand over her face in irritation.

"Yah. So, anyways, I was thinking...that maybe...we..could practice...together?" Leo finally asked her, looking away from her due to his nervousness.

Karai thought carefully about this and eventually responded with the phrase "Depends.", accompanying her reaction with the folding her arms.

"On what?" Leo asked, cringing and uncertain.

"On the part that _you're_ playing in the play! _that's_ what!" Karai responded, placing her hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Oh! Well, uhm, I was hoping to play...Romeo." Leo said, blushing lighly as he moved his hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it.

"Do you know _exactly_ who I will be playing in the play, Leonardo?" Karai smirked.

"Yes, Karai. I know that you're playing Juliet." Leo sighed, turning away from her.

"Well, if you let me have my book bag back, we can get started." Karai smiled.

"Wait, _what_?" Leo exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yah. I mean, why not? I _seriously_ need help on this or I'll fail my English Class, and who better than to help me with this that _you_?" She explained, poking him on the nose at the end of his sentence.

Leo began to blush a bit deeper, to which Karai managed to giggle at.

"Uh, Karai?" Leo asked her.

"Mmhmm?" She answered back, poking him again.

"Uhm, uh, how far have you, uh, gotten into the play? I-It's just that, well, when Romeo and Juliet meet, they-" Leo tried to explain, laughing nervously, but was cut off by Karai.

"Yah, yah, yah. Leo, it's alright! We just started this Unit so there's nothing to worry about!" She coaxed, now bringing him into a hug.

Leo, now blushing even more, continued "But K-Karai! There's, uh, something that you _need_ to know! It's about-" but was cut off yet again by Karai as she pulled away to look at him face-to-face.

"Leo, calm down! Relax! It doesn't matter! Let's just-" She started to say, but was cut off by a soft pair of lips gently pressing against hers.

Karai's eyes widened and she immediately pulled away from both the hug and the kiss, to which Leo didn't object to.

Blushing, out of both shock and her unknown feelings towards him, Karai stepped back a couple of feet and grabbed her book bag, saying "Leo, did you just KISS me?!".

Leo, now unable to look her in the eyes, sighed and said "That was what I was talking about." in an attempt to help clear things up.

"During the play, when Romeo and Juliet meet, he kisses her. Twice, technically, but still. That's what I was trying to tell you!" He added, raising his voice a bit more towards the end of his explanation.

Having heard no response from Karai, Leo said sadly "I'm sorry, Karai. ... I've gotta go. I'll see you later. I'm sorry for wasting your time." and walked towards the edge of the building.

He lifted up his foot and started to take off for home.

"Leo, wait!" She shouted, stopping him in his tracks.

"What is it, Karai?" He asked her, still maintaining the self-disappointment within his voice.

The soft taps of her footsteps could be heard as she walked up to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and asked him to turn around to face her. It took a couple seconds, but he did as he was asked.

Karai sighed. For a few seconds, she was silent until she said the following phrase and began to get some items from her book bag.

"Let's get going, Romeo!"

"But, Karai-" Leo exclaimed in shock, but was cut off by her softer lips pressing themselves a bit rougher against his.

His eyes widened, but slowly began to close. Once fully closed, Karai broke the kiss abruptly and went back to searching for school items.

Leo, befuddled, asked Karai why she had proceeded to kiss him, let alone continue to work on him with her assignment. She told him that it was because she needed him to help her pass her class. He pointed out that she didn't answer the first question he asked her. In response to that, she shrugged her shoulders and continued to look for some things and begin to pull out others. Leo was unsatisfied with this response, but he decided to leave it alone for now.

"Hey, Leo?" Karai sighed.

"Yah, Karai?" He murmured, looking off into the distance.

"I'm starting to get a headache from all of this. Can we just do this tomorrow?" She groaned, placing a hand on her head in frustration.

"Sure! Of course! Why not? What time do you wanna meet up again? Where do you wanna go?" Leo inquired optimistically, in a sense.

"Let's meet back up around the billboard where we first met. 10:00 P.M. Maybe that setting will get us more in the mood to play our parts, if y'know what I mean!" Karai answered, winking as Leo.

He, now blushing, nervously agreed with her.

She started giggling and sighed, murmuring about how adorable he was to her. But unbeknownst to her, he had caught what she said. He beamed with happiness as he thanked her for what she said, to which she, now, began to have a blush form across her cheeks.

"Well, I've gotta go. See you soon!" Karai said, walking away from Leo towards the opposite edge of the building.

"Oh, wait, Karai!" Leo said, grabbing her hand.

"Yah, Leo?" She asked him, tightening her grip on his hand.

"What did you think of my note?" He inquired optimistically.

"It was like you. Romantic, intriguing, cliche, and stupid...But adorable." She responded, looking straight into his eyes.

She gave him a soft peck on the cheek, causing Leo to blush and briefly close his eyes due to shock.

When Leo opened his eyes once more, both Karai and her book bag were gone.

But there was a small paper that caught his eye. He opened it up. It read:

Dear 'Romeo',  
We shall meet again  
When the clock strikes ten.  
Just don't be late  
For our very second date.  
Words shall be said  
To make memories that are sweet.  
Here's my phone number.  
Why isn't that a treat?  
Your Juliet,  
-OK.

P.S.: I reacted like that because I never expected you to _actually_ ever kiss me. I never expected to tell you this, but here I am, so, yah. Also, I kissed you because...well... I'll keep THAT a secret for now. Maybe you'll find out tomorrow. Who knows? ;) My phone number is listed below. Text me when you get home.

After reading this, Leo was filled with multiple emotions, whether they were joy, relief, comprehension, shock, etc. He refrained from looking at Karai's phone number until later, when he needed to use it. With that thought in mind, he kept the note enclosed in one of his hands.

His T-Phone began to ring. He answered it with his other hand.

"Oh, h-hey Raph. What's up? ... Alright. Oh, have you contacted...Okay, great!...I'll see you guys there! Bye!" Leo replied while on the phone.

He made his way to meet up with Raph, Mikey, and Casey with a deep blush on his face. He just hoped that he could get rid of it before he had to talk with them.


End file.
